nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-humans
The Sub-humans are a primitive race of human-like barbarians and the minor antagonists from Ralph Bakshi's 1983 animated film, Fire and Ice. This army consists of about 459 barbarians. They are Nekron's army. History In the beginning of the movie, Juliana, a powerful sorceress, gives birth to Nekron, an even more powerful being. Nekron is blessed with telekinesis and control over ice. He uses his vast powers and his destructive army of sub-humans to dominate the world, destroying all opposition until only one kingdom remains. Firekeep is ruled by King Jarol along with his son Taro and his daughter Teegra, the 15-year-old, beautiful, microkini-wearing, barefoot girl. Their kingdom is located within a volcano that, to this point, has kept Nekron and his forces at bay. Juliana sends a delegation to negotiate a truce between the kingdoms, but the secret goal is for the sub-humans to capture Teegra and bring her to Icepeak. King Jarol and Taro reject the truce and foil an assassination plot, but are unable to stop the sub-humans from capturing Teegra and escaping with her. Nonetheless, Teegra is extremely resourceful and manages to escape from Nekron and his sub-humans. In the swamps, she eventually meets Larn, the 17-year-old boy and the only surviving warrior from a town that was destroyed by Nekron and his band of sub-humans. The two fall in love and start the journey back to King Jarol's realm, but Teegra is recaptured by the sub-humans after Larn is almost killed by a giant carnivorous squid, but Larn apparently stabs through its eye with a long spear-like bone. Larn is revived by Darkwolf, King Jarol's brave and powerful military commander. The two set off to rescue Teegra, not knowing she has already escaped again when the sub-humans were drunk. Teegra is then captured by Otwa and Roleil who decides to try and sell her back to the sub-humans. Instead, Roleil is killed by Quartermaine, who was the noncommissioned military officer of the sub-humans and Teegra recaptured, this time for good. However, Roleil's ghost apparently tells Larn that Teegra has been taken to Nekron's ice kingdom, and he and Darkwolf split up, with Larn journeying to a port city to find passage to Icepeak. Once he arrives in the port, Larn overhears Taro stating that he is launching a rescue mission to Icepeak. Larn stows away on Taro's ship. Meanwhile, Teegra agrees to marry Nekron if it will bring peace to the kingdoms, but Nekron rejects her, saying that he loves war and finds Teegra disgusting. She is thrown into an ice pit to die. When Taro arrives, he and his delegation attempt to negotiate with Nekron who, of course, rejects their pleas. Taro and his men attack Nekron, but Nekron uses his telekinetic powers to force Taro to kill his delegation and himself. Larn then launches a sneak attack and manages to wound Nekron before he too is beaten by Nekron's telekinesis. Ultimately, Larn is rescued by Darkwolf after he is hunted by Nekron and his sub-humans in Icepeak and the two return to Firekeep. Meanwhile, Nekron builds a giant ice fortress to launch a final attack on Firekeep. Darkwolf and Larn lead an attack on the ice fortress while flying on the Dragonhawks. They are the only two who successfully penetrate the fortress's defenses. Larn runs off to rescue Teegra and Darkwolf takes on Nekron. Darkwolf is almost defeated, but finally manages to overcome Nekron's telekinetic powers and kills him. Meanwhile, King Jarol releases a wave of lava from the volcano that causes the ice fortress to crumble, killing Juliana. Larn and Teegra escape just in time and kiss. Larn sees Aggravator and goes to kill him, but Teegra stops him, saying they need to eliminate violence in the world, now that Firekeep reigns supreme. They find out that Darkwolf also survived, and Larn and Teegra return to Firekeep, ready to help build a peaceful and nonviolent future. Personality The Sub-humans are also known to be aggressive, sadistic, cunning, and barbarous. They are completely steadfast and persuasive, so they are able to kill or kidnap people, such as Larn, Teegra, and Darkwolf. They can also use dangerous weapons (such as spears, blades, knives, clubs, axes, daggers, maces, swords, bows, arrows, or anything else) for killing, spearing, shooting, impaling, and stabbing. Sometimes, they can be loyal to Captain Humanus and Sergeant Quartermaine and are able to cheer everywhere in Icepeak when Prince Taro arrives. Physical Appearance The Sub-humans are the dark brownish-tan creatures with different black hair and they wear black loincloths. Gallery Sub-humans.jpg|The Sub-humans attacking Larn and Darkwolf Trivia *They are voiced by Ray Oliver, Nathan Purdee, and Le Tari. *They also share similarities with the Indians from Disney's 1995 film, Pocahontas. Category:Animals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Presumably Deceased Villains Category:Hunters Category:Living villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Scooby-Doo Villains